Change on Perspective
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: When the spider dies Peter wakes up in a form of a child in a world where demons exist. What changes can the devil may cry crew have and can he adjust to a whole new lifestyle? Parental!D/N/V


Okay readers, I had written this story a while ago so I've decided to now upload on here for you all to read. There are not enough spiderman/Devil May Cry crossovers out there so I'm doing this to boast the numbers. To make things clear, I don't own Spiderman or Devil May Cry. Spiderman belongs to Marvel/Disney, Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom, only this crossover story and idea is mine.

**_'Subconscious Thoughts/demon thoughts'_**

_"Character thoughts"_

"Speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>SpidermanDevil May Cry – Change in Perspective**

When the spider dies Peter wakes up in a form of a child in a world where demons exist. What changes can the devil may cry crew have and can he adjust to a whole new lifestyle? Parental!Dante/Parental!Nero

**Chapter 1**

_Life was unfair, not in just words but also proven on a daily bases. _

_Life was full of hardship and disappointment, but never like this._

_Words can easily be said but it doesn't make the pain go away or take back what has been lost._

_Life is dangerous, life is deadly. People hate and fear what they don't understand. War, squabbles between siblings, lovers, friends and family. It's all about control, its all the same because after time all can spiral out of control._

_In this situation, it did._

_Time and fate, is never easy. Especially when you can never know where you''ll end up. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>'So eager to accept death, how boring...'<strong>_

Peter's eyes snapped opened as soon as the voice spoke to him. Dying was expected, waking up again was the unexpected part. He had died after defeating his enemies that had killed his family and friends, his body would have been burned beyond recognition if anyone ever found what was left of him (if anything was left) after the explosion.

Feeling the rain beat down upon him. He found that he was lying on his back, cold, wet and in some pain. His body, felt bruised and exhausted. His clothes were sticking to him like a second skin and smelled almost like blood. Slowly pulling himself up carefully in case he was injured. Wincing, he looked around. He seemed to be in a forest of some kind. He thought he recognised some of the trees but not completely.

It was then that he noticed everything was much larger than himself. _'Odd, did everything get bigger or did I get smaller?'_ Looking down at himself, he screamed in shock._ He was in a child body, not only that but a young child._ "What the hell happened to me?"_ Even my voice is that of a child.'_

Not knowing what to do, he felt tears running down his face, quickly he wiped them away. He looked around in confusion, not knowing where to go. '_**We can go left'.**_

That voice again, "What's left? Who are you?" he said out loud.

_**'I'm you stupid, and you don't need to talk out loud. Just listen to my voice and talk to me in your head.'**_

"_Fine. I'm not stupid, are you my subconscious or something?"_

_**'You could say that, why don't we go left?'**_

"_Why left though, we could go in any other direction?"_

_**'I suppose, but do you want to go back to the village, it's on your right. It's a nice place sure, but not for us. I'll show you the memories later.'**_

"Why not now? Where do the other directions go?"

_**'I don't know but left seems a good choice to go. Plus your not ready too see the memories yet, you just got here.'**_

"Fine, I'll...what's that sound?" feeling his ear twitch at the sound of trees being snapped in half.

_**'Don't know, but I don't like it.'**_

Suddenly something came through the trees, it was like a creature stuck between a dragon and a snake, heading towards. Snapping out of his shock, he did the first thing that came to mind. He ran._ I mean come on do you seriously think a child, no less a young child could take care of something like that. Your nuts!_

Not caring where he was heading and the fact he couldn't see made him almost stop. But he didn't as he felt the familiar feeling of his spider sense, remembering what Daredevil had taught him about being able to know where your going even if you couldn't see. He followed his spider sense, entering a clearing, he didn't see two figures he was running towards. The creature suddenly came out of nowhere, heading towards him again...

* * *

><p>Alright readers, that's the first chapter. Review me, as I need to know what you guys think about it so I can continue or not.<p> 


End file.
